Caregivers of demented elderly persons experience a high degree of stress. Video programs that teach relaxation and motivate practice and application may be a viable, cost-effective way to support and enhance caregivers' health and efficacy. In Phase I, subjects are primary caregivers of patients with Senile Dementia of the Alzheimer's Type (SDAT). Three groups of 15 subjects each will either see video programs of instruction and practice (V/V), live presentations of instruction with audiotaped practice (L/A), or be on a waiting list control group (C). It is hypothesized that: (a) Ss in both the V/V and the more expensive L/A condition will learn to relax effectively, as measured by pre- and post-session SUDS and a modified BRS; (b) V/V Ss will practice more frequently than L/A Ss, as validated by the "marked tape" method; (c) if V/V Ss do practice more frequently, they will experience significantly less caregiver stress, family burden and stress-related symptomology than L/A Ss, as measured by the Memory and Behavior Checklist, the Burden Interview and the BSI; and (d) both V/V and L/A Ss will be significantly more improved on these pre- and post-study measures than C Ss. Descriptive data on caregiver and patient viewing habits will also be collected. Phase II will specify target audiences (home and institutional), video products and distribution channels.